


may these flowers ease your guilt

by taimehosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, and a sex fiend too ooh la la, basically got inspired by woozi's bday live when he said 'dont ignore hoshi', basically: Lee Jihoon is thirsty for Kwon Soonyoung, everything is cute and soff but also sinful and sexy, this was supposed to be posted on christmas but hi i'm late as usual, wonwoo internally wants to bleach his eyes tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taimehosh/pseuds/taimehosh
Summary: “Each time I see that same look in your eye, the one you have right now, I’ll buy you flowers."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	may these flowers ease your guilt

“Soonyoung-ah, how many times do I have to tell you this?” Her voice was light and patient, almost cheerful despite the upcoming scolding she was about to unleash. The elderly woman staggers slowly towards to counter where the said male waits oh-so patiently with eager doe eyes and flops down a bouquet of several different flowers on to the counter. 

“You should be off sleeping, or whatever else you idols do nowadays at nearly 3 in the morning.”

“But miss, your shop is the only one open at 3 in the morning.”

The woman shoots him an unamused stare. “If you had paid attention to the sign on the door, then you would’ve been able to tell that we’re  _ not _ open.”

“So then why did you service me if you weren’t open?”

She heaves a sigh, “You’re lucky you’re cute, boy, or I’d beat you with these flowers.”

Soonyoung smiles brightly despite the glare he was receiving and dug his wallet out from his back pocket. He’s about to pull out the appropriate amount of bills when a gentle hand reaches out to stop him.

“Tell me something, Soonyoung-ah,” she leans over the counter and eyes him curiously, “This is the 5th time this week that you’ve come to my shop at odd hours just to buy a bouquet of flowers. Not just _any_ kind of flower. You’ve been requesting certain kinds. Kinds that don't make sense.” Lifting a hand she begins to point to each species of flower while listing their names. “White Tulips. Violets. Lavender. Purple Lilacs, which by the way, I have not forgotten the day where you insisted that they be purple and not magenta—”

“—Purple Lilacs have a  _ completely _ different meaning from Magenta Lilacs!”

She gives him a dirty look for interrupting her and continues speaking with more firmness to her tone, “—All of these flowers don’t even come close to making a perfect bouquet yet here you are. Do I dare ask why you need these specific flowers nearly every day of the week?

A delicate shade of soft pink begins to dust his cheeks. “It’s for… someone.”

_ “Someone?” _ She drawls, eyebrows raising.

“It’s… someone I like,” he confesses bashfully and avoids eye contact. “Just a little sentiment that, ya’know…”

She seems pleased with his response although he never does continue what he was saying; she already knows where he’s getting at, judging by the look in her eye. Soonyoung feels the heat on his cheeks intensify until it’s saturating into the tips of his ears. He hurriedly grabs a few bills and immediately slams them on to the counter, grabbing the bouquet and booking it for the front door. The woman merely watches on in amused fondness, eyes never leaving his figure as he bolts down the street until he’s no longer in sight.

“What an idiot” she muses, plucking the crumbled bills up from the counter to begin straightening them “Once again, gave me the wrong amount.”

Her finger lifts up to the screen to begin ringing in the order, watching how the total of  _ 10099₩  _ pops up on the screen as the total. She ignores this, however, and moves over to the discount button only to type in  _ usual ray of sunshine _ into the reason box before hitting enter.

Soonyoung makes his way hastily down the sidewalk, trying to move as fast as he could despite the brisk winter breeze knocking the breath out of his lungs. It’s abnormally freezing tonight and he duly recalls checking the temperature before sneaking out of the dorm to head out to the flower shop — it was a staggering -4 degrees out. It was both pathetic and enduring that he’d be willing to walk out in a near white-out in such conditions on the night before Christmas just to get a small bouquet of flowers for the  _ umpteenth time this week _ just to sit there and watch them slowly die in a vase in Jihoon’s studio.

Right.

_ Lee Jihoon. _

Said male is the object of Soonyoung’s embarrassingly — and painfully obvious — affection. Has been for quite some time. It was like a game of cat and mouse between the two of them; no matter how many times Jihoon rejected him and pushed him away, Soonyoung always came bouncing back with double the energy and triple the determination. He was always set and ready to get Jihoon to “accept his undying love and affection” and Jihoon was always set and ready to reject him only to turn to him once out of the public eye. This lasted for years but lately, things have taken a turn when Soonyoung’s introvert side began making a large appearance, when he would curl into himself upon receiving any sort of rejection from anyone, not just Jihoon. It seemed that everyone began to notice actually and Seungcheol took the time to gather all of the kids in the living-room to have a deep talk about it. Soonyoung remembered feeling small as he cried in Jeonghan’s arms after telling them about the nasty, heavy sickness he’d feel in his gut every time he’d get shoved away or made fun of. The news of Soonyoung being sensitive was a little surprising to everyone but they were quick to accept that and work together to make sure the boy felt more loved and accepted in the group.

Soonyoung specifically remembered Jihoon calling him to the studio late the night for something about his part in their upcoming song,  **_FEAR_ ** . He remembered walking into the studio thinking he needed record his part again or maybe get told about his part being switched or altered and needing an opinion on how it turned out. But instead, Jihoon was just sitting in front of the panel facing the door. None of the equipment was on anymore.

_ “Ji?” Soonyoung called out in confusion as he steps further into the studio. “Is everything alright? Is it about my part again? ‘Cause I don’t mind changing it around like last time—” _

_ “It’s not about your part,” Jihoon cut in calmly, hands wringing together in his lap. “I wanted to talk to you about something else. Figured talking about it here would avoid questions from everyone else.” _

_ Soonyoung blinks dumbly. “Oh.” _

_ It’s silent for a moment before Jihoon got tired of watching the older male shift around anxiously, so he begins explaining, “I gave it a lot of thought. The talk we all had earlier in the morning, about you and how we’ve all been treating you. I’ve been giving it a lot of thought and I realized that I… was mainly at fault for it all.” _

_ “Oh! Oh, no. No, no, Ji, no, i-it’s not like  _ completely _ your fault—” _

_ “—It is.” He cuts in again, head lifting up to look Soonyoung in the eye. “Think about it, Soonyoung-ah. I’ve been rejecting you, denying you, pushing you away, since day one. I’ve been harsh to you since day one. Even Carats have noticed this and I’ll occasionally see comments regarding my treatment towards you. I guess I didn’t fully realize the extent of it all until… last night.” _

_ Soonyoung hangs his head and finds the texture of the carpet more interesting than the soft, guilty look in Jihoon’s eyes. “Ji it’s alright—” _

_ “Will you  _ stop _ saying that?” the younger male suddenly snaps, shooting up from his chair. “It’s not alright! Soonyoung, I was cruel to you! I made you cry, god dammit! Imagine being the asshole that makes  _ the _ Kwon Soonyoung, a literal ray of sunshine, cry. I mean I gotta be one hell of an asshole to make someone as beautiful as you cry.” _

_ Soonyoung would be more shocked at the fact that Jihoon is cussing so passionately if it wasn’t for being stunned over getting called beautiful instead. He just stares at the shorter male, mouth agape in shock, unable to comprehend what he just heard. _

_ “Did you just…” _

_ Jihoon sighs deeply and runs a hand through his disheveled locks. “Soonyoung, you’ve been nothing but good and supportive with me since we met. Sure we had our own differences here and there but you were always so damn patient and sincere. And how do I repay all of that? By being a jerk and shoving you away from me every time you got so much as a foot near and I just—” _

_ “Flowers,” Soonyoung suddenly mumbles, barely audible to Jihoon’s ears although it’s loud enough to make the younger pause. _

_ “Pardon?” Jihoon inquires in confusion. “What does that have to do with anything I just said?” _

_ Finally, the dancer lifts his head to look up at the male in front of him and smiles softly, “Each time I see that same look in your eye, the one you have right now, I’ll buy you flowers.” _

Soonyoung smiles to himself as he recalled that very moment and dipped his nose into the scarf that was wrapped snugly around his neck. He could see the building of his destination drawing in close with the more he walked and the giddiness of seeing the man of his affections only drove him to increase his pace.

\- ♥ -

This was getting more and more frustrating by the passing second and Jihoon could feel his emotions begin to boil. There was a small part of this song he’s currently working on, which only had a duration of about six seconds, but it was enough to drive Jihoon absolutely  _ nuts _ . He’s been working on this particular part for over 3 hours and he’s about to rip his own hair out at this point. It’s been bugging him. There’s something missing and he just doesn’t know  _ what it is. _

Leaning back in his chair, he runs his palms all over his face and emits a loud groan. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths in an effort to trying to calm himself, fully aware that in order to solve his little predicament he needs to do it with a clear head. The more time he spends being pissy about a six second part, the longer he’ll spend trying to fix it.

_ What would Soonyoung do? _

The sudden thought has Jihoon sitting up immediately in his chair, eyes wide. He’s alarmed at first when his mind suddenly drifts towards the dancer but he eases into it gradually, genuinely wondering just what Soonyoung would actually do if he was stuck on something.

“Usually, he’d take a break and go on a walk,” he mumbled aloud to himself. Soonyoung often found inspiration in random objects, from a simple street lamp to a couch and Jihoon can’t help but be jealous about that. Impressed, however jealous. Taking a look at his phone to check the time, Jihoon sighs when he sees the time being displayed back at him.

_ 3:42am. _

It’s Christmas morning by now, and what a way to start it off. With a deep sigh, he shifts closer to his laptop and places the headphones back on.  _ Just this one last part _ , he compromises,  _ then you’ll call it a night _ .

However, no matter how many different tweaks he made to it, no matter how many times he changed the beat, nothing seemed to click. Nothing seemed to make sense and it just didn’t match with the overall theme of the song. The frustration was raging hot in his veins by now and Jihoon was about to explode at any given second when he began to hear knocks on the door behind him. He doesn’t answer at first but then the knocks continued after a moment of pause.

“Not now! I’m busy! I don’t need anyone pissing me off even more.” Jihoon shouts as he angrily clicks his wireless mouse around. The knocks pause once more for a short period of time before he registers the knob turning and the door creaking open. Yanking off his headphones, Jihoon spins around with gritted teeth, “I said  _ not now _ —” All the words immediately catch in his throat, rising anger sizzling out the second his eyes land on a startled Soonyoung in the doorway. There’s a flash of hurt in the boy’s eyes and Jihoon is cursing himself, tossing his headphones aside and jumping out of his chair with a panicked “no, no, wait!” He’s lucky he has fast reflexes and manages to snag Soonyoung’s shirt from the back just before he’s fully out of the doorway.

“Wait, Soonyoung,  _ wait _ —”

“It’s fine, Jihoon, I obviously came at the wrong time.. I can just go, it’s fine—”

“No,  _ no _ —fuck,” running his palms over his face once more, Jihoon groans in frustration, “I’m sorry, I’m just stuck on this one part and—stay. Stay, Soonyoung, please, I’m sorry.”

Soonyoung still seemed apprehensive but with the pleading look aimed at him, he caved in and let the smaller male tug him back into the studio.

“What are you stuck on?” He asks softly as he toes off his shoes, like he always does when making himself home in Jihoon’s studio. It makes the composer’s heart swell a little but he quickly masks it by making a vague gesture to the laptop. Soonyoung raises an eyebrow at the gestured object before looking back at the younger male, shoving the bouquet into his chest then making his way over to the laptop. Jihoon fumbles a little with the flowers, a surprised noise leaving his lips, and stares at the male jaw unhinged.

“W-What are these for—”

“For the inner turmoil you’re currently having.” Soonyoung answers calmly as he leans down in front of the laptop, eyes narrowing in concentration. “And for that look you just gave me.”

“What look?”

Soonyoung turns his head and looks back at him, silently, and cocks a brow.

“Oh” Jihoon exhales in realization. “ _ That _ look.”

“I can stop giving you flowers, ya’know.” Soonyoung chuckles and diverts his attention back to the issue at hand. “Just say the word. I know you’re not a big fan of flowers, judging by that vase over there.”

Right. 

The vase containing all of the now dead flowers that Soonyoung has given him since that talk a few weeks ago. 

The same vase sitting  _ pathetically _ in the only windowsill that barely even got any sunlight.

Jihoon is embarrassed but only a little bit. “If it means you bring me more flowers, then I’ll continue letting them wither.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I didn’t say anything” Jihoon clears his throat as he fixes the fresh batch of flowers into the vase, removing the old ones.

“Sure,” Soonyoung muses in a tone that doesn’t sound like he believes him and Jihoon refuses to turn around because he can  _ feel _ that shit eating grin. “Anyways, I can see where you’re stuck at. It’s right here, isn’t it?”

This time, Jihoon does turn around and walk over to join the dancer’s side. He leans forward a little to see where Soonyoung is pointing and nods. The older male lets out a thoughtful ‘I see’ and Jihoon can’t help but admire the way he’s so concentrated and focused; replaying the same part a few several times just to get a feel of it, eyes narrowed a little and lower lip captured gingerly between his teeth. Jihoon’s staring is intense and he’s glad it’s just them in the room right now or he wouldn’t hear the end of it from everyone else.

“I see why you’re stuck,” Soonyoung begins but Jihoon admittedly doesn’t really pay attention to whatever he’s saying. Something about how this certain part and the beat there randomly elevates and how it sounds awkward with Seokmin’s vocals on top of it. Jihoon’s intent on watching the way Soonyoung talks with such emotion, such expression; hands moving about like it’ll add to his cause, lips pursing in that natural little pout he’d unconsciously wear whenever he was thinking too deeply about something. Those petal lips that constantly looked so plump and kissable that Jihoon was having so much trouble concentrating on the words leaving them. 

Today was no different, either. 

Soonyoung had this weird habit of constantly wearing chap-stick so they would always look so smooth and shiny and he just  _ knows _ that they’re as soft as a marshmallow — probably tastes just as sweet, too. And whenever Soonyoung is barefaced like this, he just looks so impeccably gorgeous. Sure Jihoon loved it when the make-up noonas got creative with his makeup (let’s  _ not _ talk about that one look with the purple eye-shadow, shall we? Jihoon couldn’t let that go for a month) but man… this look right here is beyond superior. His flawless skin, lips unmasked from the layers of foundation that would make his tiers look thin, and hair soft as silk without the stiffness of hair gel or spray locking everything in place.

Soonyoung always looked gorgeous no matter what he wore — even that hideous New York style outfit he wore in the airport — but right now, Jihoon can clearly decide which look he prefers above all.

“Ji?” Soonyoung’s voice tore him out of his reverie. “Earth to Jihoonie? Are you even listening to me?”

“Huh?” Jihoon blinked dumbly at him, making the older male whine in exasperation.

“I’ve been talking your ear off about the sound waves for above five minutes and calling your name for longer than that and you’re telling me that you didn’t hear a  _ single word _ from my mouth?”

“I was,” Jihoon cleared his throat and glanced away from him before continuing vaguely, “...distracted.”

Soonyoung’s eyebrows raised, a skeptical gleam in his eye. “Distracted? Lee Jihoon distracted when he’s locked up tight in his own studio? I don’t believe that for a solid second. What’s on your mind, Ji? You were clearly thinking about something when you were staring so intensely at me.”

“I was not staring.”

“You  _ totally _ were.”

“I totally was  _ not _ .”

“What are you being so stubborn today for?” Soonyoung complains as he straightens up. “I’m just trying to help you and you’re completely blocking me out!”

“How about I just show you what I’ve been thinking about?” the sudden clip in Jihoon’s tone made Soonyoung’s mouth clamp shut, eyes widening a tad in shock. There’s an angry look on the smaller male’s face as he stands from his chair slowly as if he’s a sleek black puma crawling towards its prey and soon, Soonyoung finds himself walking backwards as Jihoon advances forward before he’s fumbling against the large music mixer desk behind him, doing his best to not accidentally press any of the buttons.

“H-Hoonie, I didn’t mean to raise my voice just now—”

“—Shut up,” Jihoon interrupts in a small growl, hands reaching up to curl lithe digits into Soonyoung’s platinum locks. “Just  _ shut up _ .”

If someone asked Soonyoung what it would be like to be friends with the Lee Jihoon, he’d go off on a tangent about how reserved and, more often than not, calm and collected the younger male is. He would say all the nicest things, that Jihoon acts tough but is secretly a softie on the inside — just doesn’t want to admit it out loud. He’d say that Jihoon is observant, keen, and persuasive in his own unique way, whether it’d be waking Soonyoung up at nearly two in the morning just to get a late night snack with him or dragging him to the studio because he needed help on a certain bit of a song he was working on. That Jihoon always treats everyone with gentle hands, always takes care of people, and has never once been mean to someone without apologizing minutes later once the heat cools down.

To Soonyoung, Jihoon represented a pillar of vigorous calmness with the patience capacity of a god (except when it comes to video games, of course).

But it’s in moments like these where Soonyoung’s innocent and pure image of his fellow band-mate is shattered in a millisecond in the most breath-taking way.

Literally.

Jihoon is kissing him like he’s  _ starving _ but he’s so thorough and passionate that it’s not overbearing, that it’s not too much all at once. He’s kissing Soonyoung like he’s the last man on earth, like they were reincarnated past lovers that were finally able to reunite and Soonyoung is melting on the spot. His toes are curling and a wave of pliancy crashes over his entire body before he even realizes he’s being hoisted up off of his feet and onto the music mixer with Jihoon’s steady hands gripping the pits of his knees so tightly, his knuckles probably should’ve burst open by now. Soonyoung grips onto his shoulders for dear life as he feels those same hands explore his body slowly; sliding up his thighs and on to his slim waist, digging into the hem of his sweats as they dipped underneath his shirt to begin tracing his tanned skin (despite it being December, Soonyoung still somehow is maintaining his tan from the summer and Jihoon is  _ definitely _ not complaining).

“Fuck, Soonyoung” Jihoon pants heavily. “Is this okay? Please tell me this is okay.”

His only reply is Soonyoung frantically bobbing his head, not able to trust his voice. When there was silence immediately after, he opens his eyes and finds Jihoon staring back at him. He can’t help but gasp quietly at the sight of those dark eyes dilated with clear desire mixing with another emotion that Soonyoung is too afraid to read into. And it’s as if Jihoon could read his mind because—

“Don’t be nervous,” he whispers while shifting closer, nudging himself to stand in between Soonyoung’s spread legs. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Soonyoung swallows thickly. “I know… I know you won’t.”

Jihoon falls silent once more, although his eyes remain locked on the pair in front of him. With a careful hand, he brushes the hills of his knuckles against the soft skin of Soonyoung’s cheek before whispering carefully; “Then why are your hands shaking?”

“My hands are shaking?” Soonyoung exclaims and quickly removes his hands, examining them with wide eyes. “Oh my god they are.”

“Soonyoung—”

“Why are they shaking? Oh my god—”

“Soonyoung!” Jihoon’s hands framing the his face and making him look up. “Calm down. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just kissed you so suddenly like that. That was improper of me.”

“No. Hoonie,  _ no _ . No, that’s not—” Quickly removing Jihoon’s hands from his face, Soonyoung tugs him into a series of a quick pecks, mumbling words between each kiss. “It was not improper. Nowhere near improper.”

Jihoon chuckles against his lips, amused. “Yeah?”

“Yeah” Soonyoung echoes with a grin. “Most definitely.”

“So the kiss was okay?”

“ _ Definitely _ okay.”

“And if I say I want to more than just kiss you?”

“ _ Beyond _ okay.  _ Absolutely _ okay.  _ One thousand and one percent _ okay—”

Jihoon has never been so happy to shut Soonyoung up so he doesn’t hesitate to swoop in and capture his lips in a heated kiss.

\- ♥ -

He doesn’t quite know what woke him up from such a deep sleep. Maybe it was Wonwoo’s quiet little snorts from behind him or maybe it was the lingering silence enveloping the dark room. Either way, Mingyu is a little confused when he lifts his head from the pillow—no, wait, Wonwoo’s  _ arm _ —to groggily peer around. Of course he couldn’t see anything which leads him to clumsily flail his hand across the nightstand before finally finding the switch on the lamp. The sudden light makes his sleep-crusted eyes squint as he scans over the opposite side of the room. The bed was empty.

“Why did you turn that damn light on?” Wonwoo groans as he encases the younger male tightly in his arms, burying his face into Mingyu’s messy hair.

“Hyung,” Mingyu whines, “Jihoon-hyung isn’t here.”

“He probably went to the bathroom or something.”

That makes Mingyu frown and glance back over at the bed. It was untouched. Messy from this morning when they all had to get up at an ungodly hour for some interviews.

“The last time we saw him was when we came back to the dorm, right?” He vaguely recalls.

Wonwoo grunts in response, “Yeah, I think so.”

“Didn’t he say that he’s going to be in the studio?”

“I think so.”

“Then that must mean he’s still in the studio.”

“And?”

“Hyung, he’s been in there since 10am yesterday morning.”

That gets Wonwoo’s attention, for he immediately snaps his head up and looks down at his lover, suddenly feeling wide awake now. “Yesterday?” He parrots in confusion. Mingyu raises his eyebrows and points to the alarm clock on the nightstand. 

_ 4:21am. _

“Jesus Christ, Jihoon.” There’s obvious malice in Wonwoo’s tone as he yanked the blankets off of them, ignoring Mingyu’s whine at the blast of cold air hitting his exposed chest while messily climbing out of the bed. “The hell does he think he’s doing in there. He’s lucky I don’t wake Seungcheol-hyung instead.”

“Cold.” Mingyu whines loudly, hands patting around the duvet for the blanket. Wonwoo clicks his tongue and leans down to press a kiss to his lover's forehead before moving towards the door. “Go back to sleep. I’ll go drag his sorry ass out of that damn studio of his.” 

He hears a faint groan in reply as he exits the room and closes the door behind him. The annoyance of being up so early just to drag his younger band-mate out of his little hidey-hole all because he’s a workaholic that doesn’t know when to call a quits was  _ really _ beginning to get on Wonwoo’s nerves. So much so that he nearly falls over in his angered haste of shoving his shoes on, grumbling various curse words under his breath.

“Hyung?” A sudden voice has Wonwoo whirling around just to spot a confused Hansol standing on the last step of the staircase. “Where are you doing at this time of night?”

Wonwoo notices the pair of shoes the younger male was wearing and responds back with, “I can ask you the same thing.”

“Oh, uh… I woke up and Soonyoung-hyung wasn’t around anywhere so I was just gonna go look for him.” Vernon explains sheepishly.

“Hoshi is gone too?” Wonwoo exclaims in shock, eyes nearly doubling in size. “That’s...odd. Jihoon hasn’t been back to our dorm since yesterday morning.”

A puzzle look washes over Hansol’s face as he slowly approaches him. “Do you think Soonyoung went to go look for him?”

“I suppose so.” Wonwoo purses his lips in thought. “I’ll go get them and bring them back home. Go back to sleep, Hansol, I’m sure Seungkwan isn’t too happy that you left him behind.”

Hansol pretends that a deep red hue didn’t just appear on his cheeks. “Text me when you find them?” He asks instead. Wonwoo simply just waves a hand above his head in response as he exits the dormitory, not even bothering to reply as the door shuts behind him.

It’s a really chilly night and Wonwoo just wants nothing more than to just go back into the warmth and curl up against his boyfriend. The sudden sight of Christmas decor shining bright in windows of houses that he passes reminds him just what day it is.

“ _ Lee Jihoon _ ,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “I’m gonna ring your damn neck for making me do this, I swear. You’re lucky we don’t live that far from the company building or else I wouldn’t even bother.”

It doesn’t take long for the skyscraper that is Pledis Entertainment Company comes into view once he walks around the block and he quickened his pace, rushing up to the building and yanking the door open. Jihoon’s studio is on the 3rd floor so he doesn’t need to wait long in the elevator for him to reach his destination. Having already made this kind of journey plenty of times before, Wonwoo lets his feet carry him solely by muscle memory. Walking down a hall or two, turning a corner and passing by several numbered doors. And just when he spots that familiar door at the end of the hall, the one with a  **_RECORDING_ ** sign hanging above it that would glow red when they were actually producing something in there, just when his hand touches the doorknob and he’s about to push the slab of wood open, he hears it. A sound. A sound that makes his entire body go rigid, feeling as if a bucket of ice was splashed over his head. The sound was followed by a few beats of silence and Wonwoo was beginning to think that he was just hearing things because, honestly, who the hell would be  _ moaning _ at four in the morning?

_ Is he watching porn? _

It wouldn’t be the first time he accidentally stumbled upon one his members watching porn, just like it was normal for others to accidentally stumble upon him and Mingyu sharing a rather intimate moment in the downstairs bathroom because  _ apparently _ no one knows how to knock.

Point is: it’s normal. 13 fully grown men cooped up in a two-floor dormitory for years would eventually lead to pent-up hormones and some rather intense sexual frustration. So is it normal for Wonwoo to walk up to Jihoon’s studio, seeing the sign above it glowing an obvious red as if stating  **_do not fucking disturb_ ** , and hear a moan from beyond the door? No, it’s not normal however it’s not like Wonwoo would be entirely fazed if it wasn’t for the fact that the moan  _ did not _ sound like Jihoon. At all.

And suddenly Wonwoo is painfully, and embarrassingly, curious. 

It wasn’t Jihoon that was moaning. 

It definitely didn’t sound like it came from a video. 

Someone was in there with him. There were  _ two people  _ occupying that room.

Taking a deep breathe, he collects himself and ever-so slowly turns the knob, gently nudging the door ajar just enough for him to be able to peer an eye inside — and what he sees floors him. 

His prediction of Jihoon not being alone was correct, yes, but what he didn’t expect was the other person there with him. 

Both of them were completely naked, Soonyoung’s soft caramel skin a complete contrast to Jihoon’s pale complexion. They were on the large couch placed against the wall and Soonyoung was straddling his lap, head tipped back and hands tangled in Jihoon’s dark locks as the producer kisses and bites at his exposed neck. Soonyoung is panting quietly as he messes his hair up by repeatedly running his fingers through it, letting Jihoon’s steady hands guide his hips in slow but punctual grinds. Wonwoo is so immersed with shock that he doesn’t quite grasp the situation that he’s literally watching two of his band-mates about to actually  _ get it on _ until he hears a sharp mewl that fell from Soonyoung’s lips when Jihoon bit a certain area of his collar — and it’s like a second bucket of ice being dumped on him, for Wonwoo snaps back to reality and quickly shuts the door before hastily going back the way he came.

And when he is finally able to return back to the dorm and crawl back into bed with his boyfriend, who doesn’t fail to notice Wonwoo’s beat red face, he stutters an excuse but finds himself unable to fall asleep for the longest time. The image of Soonyoung in Jihoon’s lap, moaning prettily as the smaller male explores his body is imprinted behind Wonwoo’s eyelids.

\- ♥ -

Soonyoung doesn’t quite know how they made it to their current position; naked and on the rather comfortable and spacious couch that Jeonghan bought last week. Their clothes were tossed haphazardly to the ground for them to take care of later. It feels as if his entire body was lit on fire, a sheer layer of sweat glistening on his tanned skin. Jihoon seems to know  _ exactly _ what he’s doing as he explores Soonyoung with both his hands and his mouth, littering his skin with hues of reds and purples; mindful of leaving them in places where the peerings eyes of both the media and fans weren’t able to see.

He doesn’t quite know how he himself even got here if he were to be honest and he sure as hell hopes he isn’t having a wet dream because never will he ever wake up filled with so much disappointment.

Jihoon’s hands grip on to his waist tightly and then suddenly Soonyoung’s world tips as their positions are flipped. The cushions are pressing into his back and Jihoon is climbing over him, keeping Soonyoung’s legs around his waist with one hand as he works the other hand between their bodies, lips glued to the expanse of his chest and Soonyoung  _ keens _ at the combined stimulation of a tongue swiping against his sensitive nipple while those same fingers that he vaguely recalls sucking into his mouth moments ago are now tracing his quivering entrance. Then two of those fingers are pushing in gently but with clear overdue impatience and the stretch burns so good. His fingers work Soonyoung open so thoroughly and precisely that he has a hard time keeping himself silent. How could he? He was usually one of the most noisiest members of Seventeen and it seemed normal for him to be equally as vocal in bed, especially with those talented fingers that spent hours typing on a keyboard, pressing buttons and writing lyrics working him open and dragging against his walls.

“You feel so good already,” Jihoon groans, “So warm and soft… Makes me wanna take you right now.”

“God,  _ please _ , Hoonie.” The plea leaves Soonyoung’s lips before he could fully register what he’s saying.

“Fuck, Soonyoung… Are you sure? It’s gonna hurt.”

Soonyoung is bobbing his head so fast that he’s making himself dizzy. “I’m sure. I’m sure, baby, please.  _ Please. _ J-Just please—” The words catch in his throat as the head of Jihoon’s cock pushed past his rim, stretching him raw with little to no resistance. He can hear Jihoon cursing through gritted teeth as he inches in carefully until he’s fully sheathed.

“H-How are you—”

“I may have… played with myself a little bit before I went out to look for you.” Soonyoung admits shyly.

The image of Soonyoung sprawled out on the bed, ass up, knuckles deep has the younger male gasping for air. “ _ Christ _ , Soonie.” The way Jihoon moans his name has Soonyoung moaning in response, fingers threaded tightly in those dark, silky locks. 

“Holy fuck you’re so tight. So tight and warm—you feel so fucking good. Shit. C-Can I move? Are you okay?”

Soonyoung registers tender fingers brushing against his cheeks and it prompts him to open his eyes to peer up at the face hovering above him. He nods quietly in reply and releases his hold on Jihoon’s hair to instead hold onto his toned biceps. Jihoon looks as if he’s devouring him whole as his eyes slowly scan him up and down, making Soonyoung once again feel as if he was prey in the mercy of a panther’s grip.

“If you could see the way you look right now…” Jihoon trails off as his hands search for the pair gripping at his arms, lacing their fingers together and pinning them above Soonyoung’s head. “You look absolutely  _ divine _ , Kwon Soonyoung, and I’m about to fucking wreck you.”

And, boy, did Jihoon wreck him indeed. 

Soonyoung knew he was loud, sure, but even he could feel his throat become raw due to the way he was practically  _ screaming _ . The sounds of his cries and lewd whimpers were so loud that they were bouncing off the walls like they were in a cave, mixing with the sound of Jihoon’s pelvis slapping against Soonyoung’s ass. He could just barely make out the soft grunts and hitched moans that Jihoon emitted between the filthy words of praise that he would occasionally spew out. Jihoon went from pinning his arms down above his head to grabbing his hips and lifting them up, angling his thrusts to hit a certain bundle of nerves that made Soonyoung  _ sing _ . And when he finally finds it, Jihoon’s thrusts turn so animalistic that Soonyoung has to push against the armrest above him to avoid cracking his head against it while his body rocks with each given thrust. His back burns a little and he knows he’ll end up with a few good friction burns but he could care less at this moment.

When Soonyoung cums, he comes hard; seeing stars behind his clenched eyelids and he swears he passes out for a second or two because when he comes to, Jihoon is still fucking into him with haphazard thrusts in an effort to chase his own orgasm. Jihoon looks so beautiful when he’s cumming, Soonyoung realizes as he watches the way a red hue glows on his cheeks and spreads across his chest. His eyebrows are pinched together, lower lip trapped between his teeth and his eyes are closed as he basks in the pleasure, in the heat that Soonyoung’s body offers him.

A sudden wave of pride floats across his chest at the dull realization that he made Jihoon like this. That even though he himself is a complete fucking mess, he just made  _ the _ Lee Jihoon snap and loose his composure.

Jihoon growls his lover’s name when his climax finally hits, spreading his seed deep within Soonyoung’s walls before laying down and collapsing on top of him.

“You know what this means, right?” Jihoon is panting heavily still even as he climbs off of him to search for some tissues. Soonyoung can only hum quietly in response. Jihoon chuckles as he wipes the dried cum off of the dancer’s stomach, “This means that you’re mine just like I am yours. How do you like the sound of that?”

Lazily lolling his head to the side, Soonyoung peers over at him with exhausted eyes that he could barely keep open and his voice sounds so rough when he speaks that he makes a point to ignore Jihoon’s smug smirk. “Like… boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.” Jihoon punctuates with a soft kiss to his forehead. “Oh, and Merry Christmas, Soonie.”

Soonyoung hums sleepily. “Merry Christmas, Jihoonie.”

“Hey. Soonie. Yah, Kwon Soonyoung. Don’t you dare fall asleep on me. We need to get dressed and head back to the dorms before anyone notices our absence. Soonyoung!”

Jihoon somehow manages to both dress and drag a half asleep Soonyoung back to the dorms in one piece. He debates on setting up a bath for them before deciding to just go for it and wakes Soonyoung up enough to make him more coherent and able to move on his own without much assistance. They opt to just shower real quick to get the scent of sex off of their sweaty skin but they end up doing more than just that (Soonyoung finds it rather difficult to stifle his noises as Jihoon presses him against the wall of the shower and eats him out from behind so good that Soonyoung cums just before Jihoon could push into him). By the time they actually make it out of the shower, dress comfortably, and climb into Soonyoung’s bed, it’s a little past 5am and Soonyoung is knocked out the second he lays his head on Jihoon’s chest.

“So you finally decide to show up huh?” The sudden appearance of Wonwoo’s head popping up from behind Mingyu’s sleeping form startles Jihoon.

“What are you doing here?” Jihoon squawks as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake up Soonyoung or Mingyu while also trying to wrap his head around the sight of Mingyu’s tall body cuddling the hell out of Wonwoo in that Queen sized bed.

“Mingyu asked me to watch a Christmas movie marathon together after we came back to the dorm and I soon enough found the idea that leaving this bed would be a very bad choice, therefore I stayed.” Wonwoo deadpans stoically. “Never watch Hallmark movies, Jihoon, they’re incredibly bland and painfully predictable. Not to mention the stale acting makes me wanna vomit.”

Jihoon blinks dumbly at him. “Then… why did you watch them?”

Wonwoo looks at him as if he had just said the most stupidest thing he ever heard. “Because he’s my boyfriend and if it makes him happy, I’d jump off a fucking cliff for him, that’s why. I imagine that’s why you let Soonyoung bring you flowers at 3am when you lock yourself up in your studio?”

The burn is starch against Jihoon’s cheeks as he finds himself speechless, mouth agape in shock. Wonwoo seems all too pleased with his reaction and settles back down into the sheets, letting Mingyu press closer to him with a low chuckle.

“You’re welcome, by the way.”

Jihoon doesn’t even need to ask why he’s supposed to think him but with a knowing look in Wonwoo’s eyes as they flick down to the mark peeking out from Soonyoung’s shirt, he snaps his mouth shut. He knew at that moment that they had been caught earlier and that Wonwoo could’ve easily went to tell everyone or  _ worse _ : wake Seungcheol up. But he didn’t. Infact, it seemed as if Wonwoo didn’t even tell Mingyu.

“But also, fuck you. Now I can’t get the image out of my head.”

The heat on Jihoon’s cheeks only intensifies. “I—yeah, uh… sorry, I guess.”

Wonwoo snorts softly. “Don’t apologize. I’m the idiot that thought it’d be a good idea to peek inside even after hearing Soonyoung moan your name—”

“—Can we  _ not _ talk about this please?”

“Agreed. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

A pause.

“Oh, and Jihoon?”

_ “What?” _

“Merry fucking Christmas, ya filthy animal.”

\- ♥ -

By the time Soonyoung wakes up, the sun is shining brightly through the windows and stinging his eyes. His body is weighed down heavily with exhaustion and intense soreness embedding into all of his limbs, so yeah, getting out of bed is definitely not something he wants to do at the moment. With a soft groan, he turns carefully and looks around his room, spotting the bed placed opposite was also empty. He was alone. Taking a quick glance at the alarm clock and reading the time that’s displayed back at him, Soonyoung groans and buries his face into the pillow. It’s nearly 3 in the afternoon. He’s honestly surprised that no one bothered to come wake him up by now, seeing that it was Christmas. Deciding it’d be best to climb out of bed himself, Soonyoung eases out of the comfortably warm blankets and slips his slippers on. His hips, legs and back are all yelling at him at the smallest movement but Soonyoung pushes through as he makes his way out of the room. The second he steps out, he could smell the savory aroma of food lurking heavy in the air and his stomach instantly growled. He could hear the loud bickering and banter mixing with soft background music making him smile to himself.

It’s never a normal day in the Seventeen dorm if it isn’t chaotic and noisy.

“Look who's  _ finally _ awake.” Chan mocks from his spot on the floor. “ _ Conveniently _ right after I draw the short stick.”

“Oh, deal with it.” Seokmin reprimanded bemusedly. “It’s just the dishes. You’ve done them before.”

“Yeah.  _ Voluntarily. _ ”

“Don’t mind them. We were pulling straws to see who does the dishes after dinner.” Joshua sighs before waving Soonyoung over. “Mingyu and Seungkwan are cooking in the kitchen so dinner will be done shortly but in the meantime, Hansol challenged Jihoonie here to a round of Call of Duty. Come watch with us!”

“Speaking of dishes, shouldn’t Soonyoung do them since he was the last one up?” Chan declares in bewilderment. “I mean, isn’t that our rule?”

Seungcheol pops his head out from the kitchen doorway just to send Chan a flat look. “Soonyoung always does the dishes after dinner. He deserves a break from doing them. Suck it up, Chan, or do you want me to make you do them for the rest of the week?”

“But—”

“How about a month?”

Chan gawks at him. “A  _ month _ ?!”

“Correct. A month. Congrats, Chan, you get to do dishes for a month.” Seungcheol is about to dip back into the kitchen to supervise only to notice Seokmin snickering off to the side. “And Seokmin is on laundry duty.”

This sets a chain of loud cackling from Jun and Myungho at their bandmates flabbergasted expressions. Soonyoung can’t help but chuckle quietly to himself as he eases his way into Jihoon’s arms, which lift up to allow him passage; making a point to try to not break his boyfriend’s concentration as he presses several buttons on the controller he had in his hands. Tucking himself into Jihoon’s chest, he curls up against him nice and tight, sighing in delight when he feels Jihoon place his chin on the top of his head once he’s fully settled down.

“If Chan is on dish duty for a month, Seokmin is on laundry duty, then what’s the loser gonna do for this challenge?” He inquires curiously as he watches Jihoon snipe Hansol from across the map.

“Buying the alcohol with their own money instead of with the company’s card.” Wonwoo answers, watching them play with faint interest. “It’s childish really. Everyone’s gotta make a challenge out of everything nowadays.”

“Such a stupid challenge.” Soonyoung sighs and nuzzles the tip of his nose into Jihoon’s jaw. “Mainly because we all know Jihoonie is the best as competitive shooter games and Hansol sucks ass at them.”

“Hey I don’t—” Hansol is about to deny the accusation just before he is knived from behind. “Fuck!”

“Hansol, what did I say about swearing in English?” Jeonghan reminds sternly with arms folded across his chest.

Soonyoung is giggling loudly, body shaking against Jihoon’s chest but it doesn’t seem to falter the male or break his concentration at all. It actually seems as if Jihoon is also laughing with the way his chest rumbles.

“Can you just—Stop sniping me, I swear to god!”

Jihoon clearly wins the match by a long shot and Hansol’s cheeks are beat red from the constant yelling although he dutifully shuffles his way towards the nearest market to buy everyone their requested drinks. 

“Guess what time it is?” Seungkwan sing-songs as he comes running into the room holding mistletoe high in the air. There are some groans in irritation but Seungkwan still comes to each of them one by one with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He starts with Jeonghan, who flushes deeply when Seungcheol swoops in for a quick peck. Next is Wonwoo, who doesn’t seem pleased whatsoever and only reacts a tiny bit when Mingyu whines at him. He eventually caves in and gives what his whiny boyfriend wants and if Jihoon squints, he could see the hint of a smile lingering on Wonwoo’s lips. Seungkwan. Seungkwan then goes to Jun and Myungho, who were quick to deny any hint of romance between them despite the glow set upon their cheeks.

“Yeah and pigs can fly—what, do you think I’m blind or something?” Seungkwan quipped in annoyance. “I’m dramatic but I’m not an idiot. My gay-dar is never wrong.”

He doesn’t move an inch for the longest time, surprisingly persistent despite the amount of time he spends there holding the mistletoe above their heads. Myungho is the one who gathers his courage for a very quick kiss, if you call it that, to Jun’s lips just to get Seungkwan to move on. Seungkwan, though, doesn’t seem fazed, but he lets it slide and moves on to his next targets: Soonyoung and Jihoon. Soonyoung was laughing at everyone else but now he feels the same embarrassment as they did once he was put on the spot.

“Wait, are my eyes deceiving me or are they cuddling?” Jun gawked and lifts his hands to his eyes to act as if he were looking through binoculars.

“Jihoon?” Seungcheol is now making his way into the living room with piqued interest. “Cuddling someone voluntarily? What kind of world do we live in?”

“I need to capture this or else I’ll end up thinking it was a figment of my imagination.” Seokmin is quick to dig his phone out of his pocket and aim it at them once he opens the camera. Soonyoung feels the heat spread across his cheeks, grazing the tips of his ears as everyone’s attention is now on both of them and he’s about to start protesting to divert their attention when a hand is gripping his chin then turning his head — and then Jihoon is pulling him into an open mouthed kiss consisting of nothing but tongue. If Soonyoung thought kissing him last night was enough to steal his breath away, he was clearly wrong. This kiss is so passionate and slow, tongues dancing together languidly as Jihoon’s hand lets go of his chin to instead glide across his cheek and tangle into his unkempt locks. When the kiss finally ends, everyone is cheering loudly, whistling and making cat calls, making Soonyoung bury his face into Jihoon’s chest. Jihoon, however, just grins and holds the flustered male close to his chest.

The rest of Christmas goes swimmingly despite the constant yelling and chaos. Between Seungkwan scolding Seokmin and Chan for peeking at the presents, Hansol and Joshua cursing in English just to irk Jeonghan, and Mingyu attempting to set the table despite Wonwoo having a playfully harmless wrestling match with Seungcheol, Christmas is as good as it should be and Soonyoung can’t complain one bit.

It’s mere minutes from midnight when Soonyoung finds himself sitting at the windowsill in the living room with a steaming cup of hot cocoa that he was carefully sipping on, watching the on-going snow storm raging outside. It was blizzard-like conditions at this point and the winds were so strong that the lights would flicker occasionally. Seungcheol and Jeonghan struggled with the breaker in the basement when the heating got knocked out so now everyone is bundled up like burritos in blankets until a technician can make his way down there. Until then, everyone settled with watching a marathon of various different holiday movies. The Elf, The Holiday, Home Alone, and others that Soonyoung wasn’t very familiar with. One by one, everyone began falling asleep in their spots. 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol were spooning on the loveseat; they were the first ones to pass out, exhausted from having to babysit 11 ‘children’. 

Chan was hugging their feet from his spot on the floor, pressing his cheek against Seungcheol’s knee. 

Jun had fallen asleep curled up in a ball against the arm rest and Myungho draped his own blanket over him to keep both of them warm as he held him from behind. 

Wonwoo dragged Mingyu off to the room he shared with Seungcheol after a rather heated make out session in the corner of the kitchen, fully knowing that Seungcheol would end up crashing in Jeonghan’s room later on anyways. 

Joshua had called it a night halfway through Elf and shuffled his way to his room an hour or so ago after bidding everyone goodnight. 

Lastly, Soonyoung could vaguely hear Hansol whispering to Seungkwan, attempting to wake him up to bring him back to bed.

“Hyung,” Hansol called out to him once he was able to wake his lover, “I’m gonna have Seungkwan crash with me tonight since Jun will be with Myungho. Are you gonna be in Jihoon’s room tonight?”

“Since I don’t see Mingyu returning any time soon, I might as well.” Soonyoung chuckles. “Goodnight, you two. Merry Christmas.”

Just as they were leaving, Jihoon seems to stur from his slumber and sits up slowly with a small grumble. He had somehow fallen asleep on the opposite end of the couch where Jun and Myungho were and at first, he’s alarmed when he doesn’t see Soonyoung anywhere near him though he quickly relaxes when he does spot him by the window.

“What are you doing over there, babe?” Jihoon yawns, climbing off of the couch and making his way over to him. “How long have you been there?”

“Since Elf ended.” Soonyoung answers simply and offers him some of his hot cocoa.

Jihoon accepts it gratefully and takes a slow sip. “But… That was like 4 hours ago. Why didn’t you join me on the couch or something?”

“Because there was no room. I got up to go to the bathroom and by the time I return, you took up both of our spots when you fell asleep.” Soonyoung chuckles and reaches out to take the mug back. “I didn’t want to disturb you just to make you move. We all know you need more sleep than I do with the amount of time you spend staring at your laptop screen.”

“That doesn’t mean I won’t decline the offer to cuddle you, Soonyoung.” Jihoon sighs. He watches the other male finish off the rest of his hot cocoa before taking the empty mug, setting it down on to the coffee table with the rest of their drinks before taking Soonyoung’s hand and tugging him off down the hall.

“What about the others?” Soonyoung whines.

“They can take care of themselves.” Jihoon monotones flatly as they enter the empty bedroom that Soonyoung shared with Mingyu. “If they wake up cramps, then that’s not on us.”

Soonyoung giggles quietly, still feeling the bubble of alcohol sizzling in his gut. “I think drinking at nearly 10 o’clock at night was a bad idea.”

Jihoon gives him a look of amusement. “Says you. You’re the biggest lightweight I’ve ever known, Soonie. You drink one bottle of soju and you’re already tipsy.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“No, I’m not,” Jihoon nearly cooed at the sight of Soonyoung pouting and he can’t help but lean up to kiss his puffy lips. “It’s just incredibly adorable, honestly.”

“You think everything I do is adorable, Ji.”

“There are moments where you’re not adorable and I’m suddenly reminded of that nickname Carats gave you.” Soonyoung tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy so Jihoon provides an answer, “Kwon Fire.”

“When am I Kwon Fire?” Soonyoung asks softly, innocently. Jihoon can only pause and give him an unamused  _ are you serious? _ look. “No I’m serious—”

“You’re seriously asking me that as if the entire Carat fandom didn’t thirst over you during that one HIT performance on MCountdown. Remember? The one where we wore all white? Or maybe it’s when you were performing WHO and Touch Me—I can go on, really, I can honestly just keep going if you want me to.”

Soonyoung flushes nice and pretty as he glances down shyly. “I gotta have  _ some _ stage presence when performing those songs.”

“‘Some stage presence’? Are you kidding me?” Jihoon takes a quick glance towards the door, just to make sure that he closed it all the way before backing Soonyoung up slowly.

“Soonyoung, you were born for the stage. You are a born performer. You literally broke the stage dancing so hard, you often dislocate your shoulder when you decide to put too much energy into it, and you were the  _ only one _ to get all of those stoic actors and actresses to stand up when you said you were going to cry if they wouldn’t.” With a gentle hand to Soonyoung’s chest, he pushes him down onto the bed before slowly climbing on top of him. “You have no idea what kind of an impact you make on the people around you, much less the impact you make on me…”

Soonyoung gapes up at him with rosy cheeks, blinking slowly with eyes as wide as spheres. Jihoon can’t help but admire the way his eyelashes bat prettily against the top of his cheeks for a second or two before he’s leaning down to close the gap between their lips, kissing him nice and slow as his hands work on tugging Soonyoung’s sweats down his legs. Immediately, a series of small sounds of protests emit from the male below him.

_ “Again?” _ Soonyoung whines, breathe hitching when he feels teeth grazing against the sensitive area on the side of his neck. “W-We had sex last night, Ji.  _ Twice. _ And I’m  _ still _ feeling it because of you—you made me cum like four times! Aren’t you satiated by now?”

“No,” Jihoon grins as his hand sneaks its way into Soonyoung’s boxers to begin palming in. “And I can tell you aren’t either. Besides,” a brief pause and Jihoon is using his free hand to grab Soonyoung’s shirt (which he now realizes is  _ his own _ ) up just so he could lean down and swipe his tongue against the rosy bud, “with the heat being out, shouldn’t we make it a point to remain nice and warm so we don’t get sick?”

Another whine. “J-Jihoonie…”

“Shh,” the said male coaxed with a loving kiss pressed to his jaw and then Soonyoung’s boxers join his sweats on the floor. “Let me ravish you, Soonie.”

It was different from how it was nice night. Jihoon had fucked him with all of the pent up sexual frustration he had and Soonyoung was still so damn sore because of it. Although it was still just as intense as last night, this time, it was slow yet passionate; more vanilla-y and sweet as Jihoon gave swallow thrusts and loving kisses that he littered all over his body. They made love that night and neither of them had to say it verbally for the other to know about their unspoken feelings. Even when Soonyoung curled up against him an hour or so later, spent and exhausted but thoroughly satisfied and filled to the brim with love, he could hear the faint whisper that Jihoon pressed into the crown of his head.

“I love you.”

A small smile tugged at Soonyoung’s lips. He turns his head to press a lazy kiss to the mark me left on Jihoon’s collarbone.

“I love you too, Ji. Thank you for being the best Christmas gift that I could ever ask for.”

“Cheeseball.”

“You love it.”

“Who said so?”

“Well, for instance, your heart just skipped a beat when I said that.”

“That’s cheating.”

“No, it’s not—”

“—Yes, it is. Stop spying on my heart.”

“Spying on your— _ what? _ ” Soonyoung is laughing too hard to fully finish his sentence. “That makes no sense!”

Jihoon merely just grumbled under his breath and tugs his boyfriend into his chest. “Just… shut up and go to sleep, will ya?”

Soonyoung’s laughter turns into little fits of giggles. “Sir yes sir.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Jihoon intoned, unable to control the wide grin that tugged at his lips.

“You love it.”

“Of course I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> White Tulips; When relationships are tense, nothing like the purity of whiteness can restore calm and symbolize rebirth and renewal all at once. The white tulip, which blooms in the springtime, is associated with new beginnings. It denotes that you wish to resume your relationship with someone you love with a clean slate, staring over, as though nothing had ever tainted it to begin with.
> 
> Violets; There is a story about author, Stanley Mooneyham, who once stumbled upon a unique flower that seems to have been a violet. The story goes: “One day when (Mooneyham) was walking along a trail in East Africa with some friends, he became aware of a delightful odor that filled the air. He looked up in the trees and around at the bushes in an effort to discover where it was coming from. Then his friends told him to look down at the small blue flower growing along the path. Each time they crushed the tiny blossoms under their feet, more of their sweet perfume was released into the air. Then his friends said, "We call it the forgiveness flower.” To Mooneyham, what made the flower so special was the fact that it did not wait to be asked for forgiveness; it simply gave it, effortlessly, almost at the same time it was being crushed. The story is reminiscent of the eloquent words of Mark Twain: “Forgiveness is the fragrance the violet releases as the foot crushes it.”
> 
> Lemon Balm; Perhaps because it can be a "balm" for your feelings, lemon balm is a symbol of sympathy.
> 
> Lavender; While a a bouquet lavender symbolizes devotion, the scent of the flower has calming aromatherapy qualities that can it a perfect gift for someone who needs to relax.
> 
> Purple Lilacs; Love, passion, perfect for a serious lover.


End file.
